A Christmas Beginning
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the maid for the Salvatore family. Damon Salvatore is the man in love with her. Will this finally the Christmas that they both get what they want, or will it be another one spent alone. Written for the A2A Exchange on LiveJournal.


**Here is another entry into the A2A Christmas Exchange. I hope you all enjoy it. This was written for supposedlymel**

 **Prompt:** **Damon Salvatore is a rich cocky young man, who gets what he wants when he wants. He's waited a while, but finally he's ready to get the one thing he wants this Christmas. Elena Gilbert is the unlucky maid hired to wait on the snobby rich Salvatores hand and foot. She'd like nothing better than to leave, but there's one blue eyed dark haired man preventing that from happening... Will Damon and Elena both get what they want this Christmas? Or will it be another one spent alone and broken hearted?**

* * *

"Where is that damn maid? How am I supposed to get ready for the Christmas party if I don't have her to show me all of my gowns." Lily Salvatore shouted and I rushed up the stairs from the cellar where I was grabbing some potatoes for the chef. The Salvatore chef was the only person employed by the Salvatore family that was overworked like I was. If I didn't need the job this badly I would totally walk out, making sure I aim my filthy apron at her immaculate face. Out of the whole family, I hated her the most. To everyone else I was just the maid, to her I was her own personal servant meant to run every errand for her. I fetched her drinks, answered her messages, cleaned up after her and now apparently I was her own personal shopper in her gigantic walk in closet.

"If that girl doesn't show up right now I am throwing her out of this house on her middle-classed ass. I'm doing her a favour letting her work here like this." She ranted as I dropped the potatoes off in the kitchen. Greta gave me an apologetic glance as I ran through the swinging doors to where Lily was pacing.

"I'm here, ma'am. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Do you move at such a glacial pace just to annoy me?" She asked me and I fought back the words that would cost me my job. It was best to remain diplomatic with them.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I apologized trying to make it seem true. She didn't want to hear excuses, she simply expected me to accept whatever words she spat at me.

"You're easily replaceable, maid. Don't ever forget that." She told me as she brushed past me heading to the stairs expecting me to just follow her blindly. I would quit this job in an instant, there were other jobs out there that paid this good with fewer hours and less stress, but for some reason I stayed. The problem was the reason that I stayed, nothing could ever come of it and it didn't make any sense. But I stayed in this house for Damon, there was something about him that even just a glance caused my head to spin and butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Damon_

I watched her rush down the hall after my mother and shook my head. It wasn't just my mother who treated her horribly but she was the one I blamed most of all. There was something about how she never gave up, and that confident beauty that she possessed that managed to hook me in completely. I couldn't tell anyone that however because my family would never permit me to fall in love with the help. I was unofficially betrothed pretty much to the daughter of a friend of my parents anyhow. So, I hid my attraction and my unwavering feelings beneath my cocky swagger and general asshole-ish nature. It was the only way to keep from pulling her aside and apologizing for all the shit that my family puts her through on a daily basis.

"I need to borrow a tie, brother." Stefan said coming into my room where I was still standing awkwardly in the middle of my room. It was something that seemed to happen a lot whenever I caught a glimpse of Elena.

"Don't you usually send the maid for this sort of thing?" I asked him as I pointed to my closet.

"Yeah but she's with mother and God only knows how long that will take. I need time to make myself look perfect tonight. Caroline is back from her vacation today and I need her to finally make a commitment to me. Looking good never hurt anything." He told me. Out of the two of us Stefan was the far luckier one of the two of us. He had options. I was going to marry Katherine Pierce and carry on the family banking legacy. It would be a perfectly miserable union for the both of us. It was no secret to either of our families that Katherine and I despised each other. She was not so secretively in love with Stefan and I had a bit of a thing for the maid.

"Always go classic Stef. Just whatever you do don't take the black matte tie. If you want black take the shinier one. The matte one is mine." I told him.

"Okay. You know brother, you don't have to adhere to every rule mom and dad give you. You don't have to marry Katherine. Just say no to them." Stefan said coming out of my closet with the silkier black tie in hand.

"That's easy for you to say, they have to expectations for you." I told him.

"If you'd say no to them and actually mean it, eventually they'd give up. You do things to piss them off but you just do what they want in the long run." He said.

"Maybe because I just don't care enough either way. We all know that I'll just keep doing whatever I want anyway, whether I'm married or not." I told him and Stefan shook his head.

"I've seen how you look at Elena when you think no one is watching. No one else sees it but I do, and I think it's great. That girl doesn't have that great of a life, especially with how mom treats her." Stefan told me.

"Oh yeah, that would go over so well." I scoffed.

"Do you remember Rebekah Mikealson? Well she and I were supposed to get together and get married but eventually I refused to do it and now mom and dad just don't care enough about me to make me do anything anymore. They'll have to let you go too if you refuse too. They can't force us to marry people they don't want us to, and they know it." Stefan told me and I had to admit that he made a good point.

"Well you were quite helpful tonight Stef. Thanks brother." I said and Stefan grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You're welcome, I better get going though. I plan on being at the airport when Caroline gets in." He said walking out of my room. I had to admit that Stefan made so many valid points. I started pacing around my room until I saw Elena come down the hall from my mom's suite. Her fingers were raking through her hair and she looked like she was about to explode from the tension that was radiating through her body.

"Elena, can you come in here for a minute?" I asked her from my open door.

"Of course," She said with a sigh. "What do you need Mr. Salvatore?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're okay. You look like you want to destroy something or someone." I asked her and she quickly put a mask on and avoided my eyes.

"I'm fine." She told me. I stepped around her and pushed my bedroom door shut so there was no way we could be interrupted.

"You can talk to me. I'm not going to report back to my mom and dad. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, I've never meant it." I told her but I could still see suspicion in her eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for this, I don't need you tricking me into something so you can tell your mother about it." She told me and I hated that she was so suspicious.

"That's not what this is. I promise Elena. I was talking to my brother earlier and he told me that I had to stop not caring and giving into what my parents want. I've been maintaining my distance and being an asshole to you because my parents would never allow anything to happen. But I've decided that I don't give a shit what they think anymore. I want you, and if that means I have to forsake everything that I am, I will." I told her not sure where the words came from. I hadn't meant to say all that, but I was glad I had.

"Are you serious? You're not just messing with me now are you?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Absolutely not." I told her and I was taken by surprise when she laughed herself at me, her lips finding mine in the next second. Her hands went to my hair, anchoring me to her and my arms were wound around her anchoring her to my body.

"I've wanted this for so long." She told me when we broke apart needing to breath.

"Me too. I fantasized about this moment since you came to work for us." I admitted and she smiled.

"In these fantasies, how far did we go?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Sometimes you slapped me and walked away when I kissed you, and other times we made love right in that very bed." I told her.

"I want option two." She whispered in my ear and I was more than willing to oblige. There were so many nights I'd woken up in a cold sweat, completely hard because of my dreams about Elena.

"I want option two as well." I told her and she grinned immediately going to work on my shirt. Soon enough all of our clothes were on the floor and I was carrying her over to the bed. I'd had the mind to lock my bedroom door before we started so there could be no interruptions.

"Do you have protection?" She asked me and I nodded, reaching into my bedside table for the condoms I had stored there. Her legs cradled my body as I rolled the condom onto my incredibly hard length. Just kissing her had that effect on me. That was an incredible sign for our relationship. I gripped both of her hands above her head as I pushed into her slowly. She was tight and it was so perfect.

"I want to be on top." She whispered so we rolled to the side, with me never leaving her body. When she was situated on top of me, her hands went to my chest as she started sliding herself along my body. It was like she knew we didn't have a lot of time which was true.

"I want you to come with me." I told her and she grinned.

"That won't be a problem. I'm so close already." She told me.

"Not what I meant." I laughed. "I want you to come to the Christmas party tonight, as my date. Although I am happy that you're close too."

"Oh my god!" She laughed ducking down so her face was hidden in my chest. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be seen in public with me?"

"Of course. I want to be with you, and if you don't come with me I'll stay here with you. Now ride me." I ordered and she did with an intensity that I wasn't expecting. She started slamming herself down on my dick until she came with a muffled cry against my chest. I followed behind her almost immediately, spilling into the condom.

"Oh my God that was so good." She sighed as she lay on top of me with me still inside her.

"Come on, lets go get cleaned up. We have to be ready to go in an hour." I told her.

"I never agreed to come with you." She reminded me and I shrugged.

"Just give me a few minutes in the shower with you and you'll agree to almost anything." I told her unworried. She laughed and followed me into the bathroom and let me set up the shower for her.

"What am I supposed to wear to this party that I'm hypothetically going to?" She asked when we were out of the shower wrapping towels around our bodies.

"Come with me." I told her taking her into my walk-in closet. Near the back of the room there was a long white garment bag with a dress that I had bought for her as an anonymous Christmas present. I was going to hang it on her car before she left today, ensuring she had no idea who bought it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's for you. I saw it and thought it would look beautiful on you. I was going to give it to you anonymously before you left today." I told her. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the lacy red dress and smiled.

"It's even in my size." She stated awestruck and I grinned.

"I've spent a lot of time staring at you over the past couple years. So are you going to come?" I asked her hopefully and she nodded.

"As long as you promise to protect me from your family then I'll go as your date." She told me.

"I will always protect you from now on." I promised her and she sighed and dropped her towel.

"I feel like this dress will be too tight to wear underwear under which is good because I have nothing pretty here with me." She said as she slipped the dress on her body. It fit her like a glove and I was happy I selected it.

"I bought you these shoes to go with it." I said handing her a shoe box. She smiled when she pulled out a pair of black heels that I knew absolutely nothing about. "The lady at the store said they would look good together and who was I to question her expertise."

"They're lovely. Thank you, Damon." She said reaching up and kissing me lightly.

When we were both ready to go, I unlocked my bedroom door and offered her my hand.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her and she nodded her head but squeezed my hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She told me.

"What is this?" My mother demanded when we got down the stairs.

"This is Elena, my girlfriend." I told my mom.

"No, she is the maid. My son does not date the help." She practically screeched.

"Tonight she is not the maid. She will return to being the maid tomorrow maybe, but even then I will still be her doting and loving boyfriend." I told my mother and she was angry but she clearly had nothing to say to it. She grabbed my fathers hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Good work brother." Stefan said before following our parents out of the house.

"Merry Christmas Elena, thanks for making this the best one yet." I told her as we walked out to the car.

"Merry Christmas. So, tell me about this party we're going to." She asked me and I laughed as we slid into the back seat of the large black SUV my father insisted on owning.

"You're not going to want to be my girlfriend after this. It's a bunch of uppity rich people talking all snobbishly about things that are important to them." I told her.

"I think it'll be fine as long as I'm with you." She told me. When we drove through the gates of our estate, I leaned across the backseat to kiss Elena.


End file.
